


c)The Star Athlete and Student X

by scum83



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scum83/pseuds/scum83
Summary: Staring, staring and more staring





	c)The Star Athlete and Student X

Jinyoung POV

Everywhere he goes, around the school, Jinyoung feels prickling sensations on the back of his neck. There is no actual pain, it is akin to phantom pinpricks dancing on the skin. It gets especially stronger when he is in the common areas of the school such as the cafeteria, the football field etc..

He usually does not give it any thought, but he has had enough. It started on the first day of his senior year and it has been two weeks since. He is getting frustrated.

He feels like crying but what if people ask, why is he crying? How is he going to answer the question? He knows for a fact that people are going to call him crazy if he tells them about the phantom pinpricks.

Jinyoung is not really what you call an eye-catcher at school. His existence is just as another run-of-the-mill student. Yes, he is somewhat an over achiever but which school doesn’t have that? Jinyoung is however glad that he has a small group of people who are in the similar level of existence around him, that he can call his friends. Except for his childhood friend, Jaebum, of course. Jaebum is on a whole another level. 

Jinyoung is in the cafeteria, picking at his chicken pot pie. Sitting next to him is Jaebum, shoving spoonfuls of mac n cheese into his mouth, as if he has not eaten in days.

He takes a quick glance at a somber looking Jinyoung and nudges him at the elbow.

“Dude, what’s up? You’re kinda ruining my appetite here with your face.” He snickers and turns his focus back to feeding himself.

“ Yo, Jinyoung. Are you even listening?” He pokes at the pie on the other boy’s plate. “Are you gonna eat that?” he stabs a piece and lift his fork up to his mouth.

“I’m still eating, JB.” Jinyoung takes holds of his friend’s wrist, pulls it back down to his own plate and shakes the piece off the fork.

“Tch. I just want a piece, not the whole thing.” Jaebum sulks but goes to stab at another piece of Jinyoung’s pot pie. Jinyoung lets him.

Jaebum takes another look at Jinyoung’s face, chewing his earlier loot off of Jinyoung’s plate. “Man, what’s up with your face? Did someone die?” He gasps “Someone died? Who? Do I know this person?”

Wordlessly, Jinyoung just glares at Jaebum and continues pushing pieces of pastry around his plate.

“No? Then what is it? Did you fail one of your subjects?” Jaebum asks, not looking at anything else other than the food in front of him.

“Not that I know of. Why? Do you know something that I don’t?” Jinyoung decides to respond to Jaebum’s incessant questions.

“Not really. I’m just asking on the account that your face is really killing my vibe.” Jaebum expresses his opinion.

“You look really shitty. Well, shittier than yesterday. It wasn’t this bad yesterday that’s why I didn’t say anything.”

Jinyoung plops a piece of meat in his mouth and sighs.

“Whoa! No comeback? This is bad.” Jaebum turns to gawk at his friend. “Seriously dude. What’s up?”

“Promise you won’t laugh or say anything stupid.” He makes Jaebum pledge to his request in exchange for information. Jaebum puts up one hand and the other placed on his heart, a fork dangling from his mouth.

Jinyoung inhales deeply before opening his mouth.

“I don’t know if I’m in this alone. But since the new term started, it feels like I got hexed or something.” Jaebum looks at him, blinking slowly.

“Everytime I step out of the classroom I get pinpricks on the back of my neck. It doesn’t physically hurt, but it’s uncomfortable as heck.” He rubs at the said part of his body.

“They get really stabby when I go to open areas or when everyone’s gathered at the same place. And it’s only at school. Don’t you think that’s weird?”

He turns to face Jaebum only to find his friend holding back a smile.

“See. This is why I don’t tell you stuff.” Jinyoung huffs and take a sip of his juice.

“Sorry dude. I can’t help myself.” Jaebum guffaws, but quickly slaps a hand on his mouth so not to upset Jinyoung further.

“Hexed? Which century are we living in here? You still believe in that crap?” He asks, chuckling.

“I bet it’s just a muscle twitch or something. You gotta get that checked out.” He continues, patting Jinyoung on his back.

“ You’re probably right. Or maybe I’m just being paranoid.” Jinyoung nods, starting to agree with Jaebum’s view on the whole thing.

“But, but what if someone is really putting a spell on me. Cause they’re jealous of my results or stuff like that.” Jinyoung turns his body around to scan around the cafeteria.

What he sees is just fellow students minding their own business. Finishing their lunch, chatting with people sitting with them or reading.

Once he is done looking around and about to twist his body back to his previous position, his eyes lock with another pair of eyes belonging to a student sitting at the table normally occupied by the track and field sports club member.

The other student hurriedly looks away and joins in an animated conversation with the other students sitting at the same table.

Jinyoung keeps still and takes a more detailed look. The other student’s face, although extremely pleasing to look at, is unfortunately unfamiliar to him. He tries to place the face into various situations he has ever been in, but fails to find a suitable pairing.

Jinyoung brings his focus back to the male who is now watching his peers still animatedly talking, to study his features.

The other has short, tapered at the neck, swept back brown hair, exposing his whole face. Big eyes, not huge, just right for his slim face. High nose with a slightly rounded tip and from his side profile, what looks like a full mouth. Moisten by a tongue that frequently slips out between those lips. The small head is perched upon a long graceful neck.

Jinyoung blinks and realizes that he is staring , probably being a creep. He turns back to look at his plate, that is currently empty. He looks at a grinning Jaebum and lets out a breath. Feeling defeated by Jaebum’s bottomless stomach.

The school bell rings, he and Jaebum gets up to put away their tray before they make their way back to the classroom. Unconsciously, his head turns towards the field and track table. The other male is staring at him again, unreadable expression on his face. Feeling heat creeping up his face, Jinyoung promptly turns and walks away. Near the exit, hands his tray over to the kitchen staff.

The duo make their way out of the cafeteria to the classroom. Jaebum blabbing away about what snack he is going to get after school, with a blushing Jinyoung walking a step ahead. Unable to take his mind off of a certain pair of eyes.

 

Mark’s POV

“Mark, honey. Don’t forget your lunch money on the table. Me and dad won’t be home until late today. Make sure you get something for dinner, okay?” Mrs Tuan reminds her son on her way out the front door.

Tucking his shirt into his pants, Mark hops his way down the stair. He swipes the notes on the dinner table into his pocket. He pours himself a glass of milk and switch on the cartoon channel. He takes a place on the chair to put on his socks.

He places the empty glass in the sink and walks to the front door. Mark slips his feet into his white sneakers and pats his front pocket to check that he has the house keys and makes his way out.

Slinging his backpack further up his shoulder he begins his journey down the street to the main road leading up to the school. It is the first day of the new term. He is a senior now, one of the things he looks forward to being a senior is the fact that other students, especially the juniors worship the ground he walks on.

Not that it is a new thing for Mark Tuan, a star athlete at his previous school. But being a senior on top of it all is just the extra bit of push that he needs to attend school.

He arrives just in time for the morning assembly. Everyone is gathered according to their grade and class. He calmly walks to where the other students in his class are, as indicated by the plaque in front of each line.

On his way over, he notices a mop of jet black hair in his peripheral vision. In contrast to the fair skin of the owner of the hair. Upon closer inspection, he finds himself captivated by bright glistening eyes that seem to reflect the shine of the morning sun. Further south is an adorable button nose and a pair of some of the plumpest scarlet lips he has ever seen on a male.

The object of his current attention makes him wonder, how is a person able to sport round fleshy cheeks and a razor-sharp jawline? The exact opposite qualities of those parts of the face fascinate him more. Mark decides to name him ‘student X’.

He is interrupted from his staring by the voice of one of teachers asking the students to quickly make their way to their designated locations so that the ceremony can start soon after. Seduced by the reward of ‘the sooner we start, the sooner we can finish’, the students obey the instructions announced loudly through the speakers.

For the next couple of days, he is unable to turn away everytime he is presented with the chance to be in the same vicinity with student X. He stares, sometimes blatantly and at other times, he has no other choice but to do it discreetly. Mark hates those time when he had to pretend like he is not watching, it was such a waste of golden opportunity to admire true beauty.

Nevertheless, Mark has enough brain power to make the obvious staring, not so obvious. For example, when Jackson, his new loud and boisterous pal starts to notice what seems to be him, spacing out. Mark has myriads of excuses and tricks up his sleeve as to not expose his disturbing newly discovered hobby.

One of the things Mark finds goes straight to his groin, is this weird face covering thing student X does, whenever he laughs. It is a rare sight, but when it happens Mark gets all hot and bothered. It is peculiar, since it is not like he has never seen people laugh. But when student X does it, little Mark just could not wait to jump out and greet the world. It is truly embarrassing when this occurs, especially when he is in public places, standing in open spaces at school without anything around him that can be used as a shield.

He knows it is ridiculous but Mark cannot help but get jealous of the people around student X. They get to admire his beauty in close proximity. In particular, a broad built guy who has the most intimidating shoulder width, Mark has even encountered in real life. Combine his built and a pair of sharp eyes and even sharper facial features, one can mistake the guy as a gang member, outside the school setting.

But Mark digresses, the object of his attention often appears to be in a good mood when the broad shouldered guy is around. First he hears is the three syllable laugh of ‘ha ha ha’ then comes the face covering thing.

His initial thought of the laugh was how ugly it sounded. How can someone be satisfied by his or her own laugh with only three syllables? As days go by, they become sweet music to his ears. Mark feels out of sort if he doesn’t hear it at least once a day. Which sadly, happens quite frequently. On those days, he tries to find different quirks of student X, to make up for it. Like how those red lips pout when he pronounces certain words or how full his cheeks get when he eats.

Which brings him to his current predicament. Mark was blissfully looking at student X who seems to appear a little worse for wear. His usual gang member looking buddy sitting beside him, he appears normal. The two started talking, student x got restless and turned his body to look around the cafeteria. Mark followed student X’s gaze and did not realize it stopped on him. Their eyes locked on each other for a good five seconds before Mark had to look away.

He pretends to be listening to whatever Jackson is talking about with his hands flailing around, almost smacking him in the face. From the edge of his vision, Mark could see that student X has not yet looked away. It is as if student X is studying him. He feels his cheeks getting warmer but he does not make any obvious moves that can give away his emotion.

Mark counts to twenty and turns his head back to student X’s direction. He swears student X’s head turns away so fast, he must be lightheaded from the movement. It is now Mark’s turn to fix his stare on the other male as he makes his way out the cafeteria.

“Mark, will you stop with the weird spacing out already? You’re giving me the creeps.” Jackson shudders

Mark turns his head back to an animated Jackson, though his thought is somewhere else at the moment.


End file.
